


4 bros chilling at a high school, five feet apart and they’re all gay

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Sander Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Forgive the ridiculous name, I swear, Only teen for language and references, Sooo first chapter is short, St.Channel, YouTube’s channels?, eh?, like channel, please, sander sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Quadruplets Logan, Patton, Roman, and Virgil attend the terribly named ‘St.Channel’ high school.The siblings plan on sticking together but each of them gets pulled away by different groups.???





	1. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna say part of this later on was inspired by the Bratz live action movie)( but uh... )

“So... this is it”.

“I have to admit it is a much less impressive structure of education than I believed it would be”.

“Oh come on, I’m sure it’s a great structure thing!”.

“This is already looking not good”.

Roman, Logan, Patton, and Virgil Sanders stood on front of the schools steps of their new high school, as other students passed by them, not paying attention to the quadruplets. 

The cold chilly fall air was blowing around them, stirring up leaves and causing many students and faculty to tug up scarfs and zip up jackets. 

“Oh Virgil it won’t be that bad. We’re gonna stick together!”. 

“There is an eighty-seven percent chance of us having sixty-five percent of our classes together”. Logan chimes in, helpfully, trying to calm down the youngest of the siblings. 

Virgil has always been a bundle of anxiety. Even since they were children. He was usually the last one to agree on doing something dangerous or new, right after Logan who usually only went along for the possibility of discovering something. But even though he wouldn’t want to Virgil almost always went along and had a semi-Okay time. He had grown fine and used to tagging along with less hesitation. He had grown out of his shell into his own person, which was hard being the youngest of four siblings. 

Roman had always shined. He liked being the center of attention, he liked doing dangerous things without thinking, he likes creating things. Entire worlds that only existed in his mind. Second youngest of four siblings(though he’d insist he was the third oldest) being the center of attention wasn’t always an option so he’d learned to entertain himself. He loved musicals more than anything, his room reflecting that and was constantly dramatic with a capital D.

Patton, the eternal sunshine being he was, was in love with everything. Animals, Disney movies, drawing, cooking, cats, puppies, more cats and puppies, his brothers, puzzles-. Basically every good thing in the universe. He was happy nearly all the time. His being sad was a rarity, but when it happened you could tell. But other than that Patton was... well everyone’s unspoken favorite. 

Last, but not least, Logan was an intellectual. Undoubtedly the smartest of the group. He’d been the most curious about everything of all of them when they were younger. Always reading, researching, watching, and doing things to learn answers. Though his social skills were on low level with Virgil’s. He’d had the opportunity to skip angrade but denied the chance so he could stay behind with his brothers. 

They all seemed to have a bit of Virgil’s anxiety as they began to travel up the steps and into the school. 

They were nervous. But together.


	2. Chapter 2

-not an update but would anyone like this story. I'm thinking of orphaning it but if someone wants it I'll gladly let you have it. -

Or if people ask I may continue

_Yellow


End file.
